Five nights at Freddy's (Re-Make!)
by 5umer5moothie
Summary: From what is thought to be a -newly employed- night guard. This man has been here a long time before the employee thought. Even the police couldn't guess.. 5 Children mess up the night guards work, and leave him angry..so he must Fix what they broke... "arms and legs..."


**Two Evil Eyes**

"Here you are, your home away from home" mike said tapping his hand on the moniter infront of me.

"you'll have a great time here" he said pointing out basic instructions, i thought he knew i had worked here before, prehaps not. Still i looked down the hall too my left, ill be honest i couldnt see very far. I had to get out of my mess somehow, because then i could hide better from them. It had almost been two years. no one had any idea...

I screwed up the final bolt. to my machiens, they were fully active, and they could walk on their own. "amazing!" i said out loud to myself, then just realizing that i was 2 hours past my shift. but still, it will be worth it all.

The next morning i appeared bright and early, he will be inspecting soon, i couldnt let mike down.

"what..?" i shook.. "what!" i started screeching. the doors were up.. and parts to my skellingtons are gone, "it was the 5 vandals i cault the other day, trying to burn the suits for them" i looked on the cameras. flicking through them frantikly, their! i looked they were waiting for their order. i looked at the skellintons. "i need parts... arms and legs.. something to replace what they took... aha" i groulded.

i slipped a knife into the back of my trousers. and i brushed my fingers through my hair, i wonered into the left hall, from which i francticly looked laft and right as i faced the 'parts and service room'. I slipped in, shut the door hastily then looked for a good cover up, i only have 2 hours to compleat their mess. I couldnt find something to lure in the children. if only i had one anamatronic to bring them to me. but their was nothing. just one of golden suits from years ago. although i do remember mike told me two suits were stored in the parts and service room, i already knew, he told me they were both anamatronics and wearable, but two employies died from wearing them. I gave a closer inspection of the suit. their was only one here, because i kept the other one for special occasions. I hadn't used this one, because it was bigger and harder to use, and more rusty. but i do know they have another one like it, but i cant get to that one. I held its head, and pulled it upright. it wasn't much taller than me, obviously so i could fit. i held a spring coil. and tightened it untill all the crossbeams were fully in place, then i slipped myself in.

I kept an ear out for any ticking in the suit, other wise id be in danger. baring in mind i didnt care, and im the safest person on earth. i entered the left hall, trying to remember how they used to act when they were active. i entered the main stage. all the employes, just kids and parents looked at me. clapping and smiling at me. i was dismal and infuriated. i walked up to the 'vandals' "Hey kids! come back stage i have a superly awesome suprise for you!", the 5 kids left their seats and followed me, i never thought this work but it did.

"so weres our presents?" they Said crossing their arms. right here. i said dropping my act. and climbing out of the suit, then slashing their necks faster than their screams would travil. i watched their tears mix with the red that fell down their arms. and on the floor. i felt my mind go quiet. as they fell to their knees gagging for air, holding their necks... blood covered my body, not just blood but tears.. then they all looked at me. then left their life and fell to the squared floor.

From their i tied them all together and pulled them through the left hall and into my security room. from which i hacked off their arms and legs, and skinned them. ill be honest bones work better than metal, i drilled holes smoothly through the marrow and placed the wires and beams perfectly through it. and they were done. and i still had 30 minuets to spare. i mopped the back stage, thank god its closed today. and also sponged down the hall. "he'll never know" i said.

I grabbed the suits from my car. and carried them in. everything fit perfectly.i sprayed then with a bit of deodorant so no one will notice any different, Then i stuffed the remaing parts into the golden suit. then dumped it for trash. As i entered the resturant. mike was waiting for me, he seemed exited and happy. "hello sir" i said shaking his hand.

"hello" he gleemed, " so where are they" he added.

"they're right through here" i said indicating with my hand. He walked into the back room. and saw my work. they were fully standing and mobile. i told him, they had to be charged during the day on the stage, and have to roam during the night, due to the servers locking up. he understood. and so i directed them into the stage. and all the kids loved them.. i did too. all exept the one with tears. the one who is always thinking. and trying to save them...

The End... or is it?

(sorry about spelling or errors. im not using word. so my pc dosn't correct any incorrect spelling. sorry please do tell me any errors, and what you think of my story? my first one ever. thank you!)


End file.
